


Gonna Take Care of You

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Dom Dean, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manip, Rimming, Sub Sam, Suit Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a bad day, but Sam turns things around for him.  This is a bdsm fic, dom!Dean and sub!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not re-post my work to any other sites without asking permission/giving credit.
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/)

Dean tiredly set the six pack of beer on the motel table before loosening his tie and sighing dejectedly.  An entire day of wearing the stupid fed suit and he still wasn’t any closer to figuring out the case they were working on.

“Hope you got more info than me today, Sammy,” he called out to the closed bathroom door.  He tossed his cell phone on the bed and rubbed his eyes.  “Cuz I got _zilch_.”

Dean vaguely heard the bathroom door open as he dropped down into a chair and opened one of the beers.  Before he could even press his lips to the bottle, Sam’s large hand reached out and grabbed it from him, setting it back down on the rickety table.  

“Hey, what the -” 

Ignoring Dean’s startled complaint, Sam gripped the tie still hanging listlessly around Dean’s neck and tugged him up from the chair.  Smirking at Dean’s confused face, Sam pressed himself closer, his fingers pulling at the tie’s knot until it fell to the floor.  Dean’s agitation quickly vanished as he took in the long line of his brother’s naked torso and the low riding jeans that clung to Sam’s hips.  Happy for the sudden distraction, Dean returned Sam’s smirk.

“Yeah?  Still got a thing for me in a suit, Sammy?”

“What if I do?” Sam responded lowly, his fingers quickly working their way down the buttons of Dean’s shirt.

Sam looked up in surprise when Dean’s hands suddenly clasped his, putting an abrupt halt to Sam's movements.

“Get on your knees for me, sweetheart,” Dean told him, his voice tender, but also low and demanding.

Sam’s expression softened and his eyes became half-lidded with lust and expectation.  Smoothly, and with more grace than a man his size ought to have, he slid down to his knees and looked up at Dean for further instruction.   Sam’s jeans stretch obscenely across the curve of his ass and Dean licked his lips in anticipation. 

Smiling sweetly, Dean threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair, absently caressing the silky strands.  

“Fuck, you look so good like that,” he breathed out.  Leaning over, he fisted Sam’s hair loosely and slid his other hand up the warm skin of his back, his fingers barely grazing the still noticeable scar neither of them ever spoke about.  Sam shuddered and closed his eyes, his hand reaching up to grasp Dean’s shoulder while his other arm wrapped around the strong expanse of Dean’s back. The movement caused the amulet dangling from Dean’s neck to fall against Sam’s cheek and Dean watched in fascination as Sam turned his face toward it automatically, seeming to seek out the touch of the cold metal.  

Dean tilted Sam’s head back, just enough to lightly press his lips against his brother’s forehead.  

“It’s okay, Sammy,” he whispered softly.  “Gonna take such good care of you, baby boy.”


	2. The Scene

Sam arched his back, straining his arms just enough to test the binds wrapped around his wrists.  Giving a satisfied sigh, he relaxed against the bed, his half-hard cock pressed between himself and the white motel sheets.  The scent of fabric softener mixed with the smell of Dean’s aftershave wafted up from the pillow case.  Sam closed his eyes and waited, only partially listening to his brother's humming behind the shut door of the bathroom.  

Just as he was on the verge of dozing off, his mind blearily fantasizing about what Dean was going to do with him soon, a warm hand was pressed against the back of his thigh, causing him to jerk fully awake. 

“Shhh,” Dean soothed.  “Just me, baby.”

Sam smiled to himself and gave a low hum of acknowledgement.   

“Took you long enough,” Sam teased, pushing his bare ass up suggestively.  

Chuckling, Dean landed a soft slap against his brother’s ass cheek before stretching out over the long body laid out on the bed.  Dean swept Sam’s hair to the side, revealing the back of his neck, and leaned down to kiss and suck a pale bruise against the warm skin he found there.  

Sam moaned softly and rolled his hips back once, reveling in the feel of Dean’s warm naked body pressed against him.  As Dean continued his wet and languid ministrations to the back of Sam’s neck, his hands wandered up the long muscles of his brother’s arms.  Once his fingers reached the neckties wrapped around Sam’s wrists, he tugged once, making sure the binds weren’t too tight, but strong enough to keep his brother bound to the slatted headboard.  

Dean moved unhurriedly, pressing light kisses along the smooth expanse of Sam’s shoulder blades and back up.  His lips softly brushed against the side of his brother’s neck until his mouth hovered against his ear.  

“Such a good boy for me, Sam,” Dean whispered, his breath tickling the shell of Sam’s ear and making him shiver.  “You always know what I need and make sure I have it.”

“I love you,” Sam stated simply, his eyes fluttering open when he felt Dean move back, one hand pressed against Sam’s spine as his muscular thighs bracketed Sam’s.  

“I love you, Sam.  And I’m gonna make sure you get what you need too.” 

With no other warning, Sam felt another slap to his ass, this one harder and more intense than the last teasing spank.  He gasped and pressed his forehead against the pillow, willing himself to stay relaxed as his brother quickly smacked his other ass cheek two times, no warning, no pause.  Pinpricks flared up from where Dean's hand had been and Sam felt his cock fully harden beneath him.

“God damn, you’re hot like this, Sammy,” Dean murmured.  

Dean slid down the bed, his legs now trapping Sam’s calves as he massaged and lightly pinched the curve of Sam’s ass.  

“What’s your word?” Dean asked.  

Knowing Dean wouldn’t continue until Sam had proven he remembered his safe word, Sam cleared his throat and lifted his head from the pillow.

“Kansas.”

“And what are the rules?”

“No speaking unless you tell me to, or I need to use my safe word,” Sam answered by rote.  “No trying to get off unless you give the okay.  No trying to top from the bottom.  No taking pain just to make you happy.  Don't be afraid to use my safe word.”

Dean leaned down and gave a quick peck to Sam’s lower back, his palms now holding Sam’s hips.  

“Good.” Dean moved his hands to cup Sam’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he inched his way back down.  

When Dean’s tongue came into contact with Sam’s hole, Sam felt as though a current of pleasure had been released up his spine.  He cried out once, his hands clutching the top edge of the mattress in hopes of grounding him for what he knew was coming.  

“Relax, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Dean reassured him, before leaning back down to swirl the tip of his tongue around Sam’s rim.  Squeezing his brother’s ass cheeks, Dean continued, his tongue pressing more fervently against Sam’s hole, his mouth intermittently sucking and kissing the warm and sensitive skin.  

Sam groaned and panted as Dean worked, his body breaking out into a sheen of sweat.  He fought the urge to either grind his ass back into Dean’s mouth or rub his throbbing cock into the mattress.  When the tip of Dean’s tongue pushed inside him, Sam felt his whole body start to tingle, his cock twitching with arousal.  Struggling to stay in control of himself, Sam bit down, his teeth clamping against the dry cotton of the pillowcase.   _Please, Dean, please, I can’t hang on much longer._

Dean, as Sam knew he would, seemed to sense the thin thread his brother was holding onto and pulled back slowly, pressing soft kisses to Sam’s backside.  Sam felt the tension in his body dissipate as Dean moved up, leaving a trail of small kisses and licks up Sam’s spine until he reached the curve of his shoulder.  

Dean nuzzled against Sam’s neck for a moment before sliding off of him completely, leaving Sam yearning for the heat and safety of his brother’s body enveloping his own.  

Cracking one eye open, Sam watched as Dean strolled over to the dresser and dug through his duffel bag.  Once Dean had retrieved what he wanted, he turned and languidly made his way back to the bed, his gaze drifting over Sam's body.  Sam concentrated on keeping his breaths even and calm as Dean reached down to stroke his hard cock a few times, a pulse of precome appearing on the reddened head.

“Okay, baby,” Dean said as he climbed back onto the bed.  “Let’s give your dick a break from mattress duty for a little while.”

Sam groaned in anticipation as Dean maneuvered his knees under him, his hips going up into the air while his shoulders and arms stayed flat against the bed.  He couldn’t decide if the sudden loss of pressure on his cock was a relief or a disappointment.

The snick of metal snaps seemed to reverberate throughout the room and pulled Sam from his thoughts.  He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of smooth leather being snapped around his ankles while his knees were forced apart.   

“Give it a test,” Dean told him.  

Sam tensed his legs, trying to spread his legs further apart before attempting to slide his ankles closer together.  Neither happened, the metal spreader bar keeping his legs stationary, his hole on display for Dean to play with however he saw fit.  

“Nice,” Dean mumbled to himself, the fingertips of one hand sliding delicately up the back of Sam’s thigh and briefly across the cleft of his ass. Sam moaned at the teasing touch and dropped his head against the pillow.  

The first touch of Dean’s slick finger against his hole made Sam shudder.  He wanted to tell Dean to hurry, to get with the fucking program, to get his dick in him ASAP.  Instead, he stayed silent, his eyes clenched shut and lips pressed tightly together as he tried not to fly apart.  

Dean’s thick finger slid in smoothly and a second joined shortly after, Sam’s breathing coming faster as Dean finger fucked him, the squelch of lube only serving to amp up his need for more.  Before long, a third finger had been added and Sam could hear Dean muttering to himself.   _Beautiful, so good, love watching my fingers disappear in your ass, gonna fill you up even more._

Just when Sam was on the verge of breaking a rule, of telling Dean to fuck him already, the thick fingers pulled away.  Within moments, Sam felt the blunt, thick head of Dean’s cock pressing against his hole. 

Leaning forward, his torso pressed against Sam’s back, Dean slid his cock inside with one deliberate motion.  Sam moaned Dean’s name lowly at the sudden stretch and fullness, his hole clenching convulsively around Dean’s length.  

In response, Dean grasped Sam’s hips tightly and dropped his forehead to his brother’s upper back.  

“ _Jesus_ ,” Dean moaned, his breath coming quickly against Sam’s overheated skin.  

After a minute of adjusting for both of them, Dean straightened up and flexed his hands against Sam’s hips.  

“Remember the rules, little brother.”

Sam gave a quick nod and twisted the sheets beneath his hands.  

Dean’s rhythm was immediately quick and demanding, his hips slamming against Sam in a pounding beat.  The sounds that filled the room, Dean’s moans, Sam’s body taking everything Dean gave it, had Sam breathless and crying out wordlessly.  His cock slapped against his stomach as Dean picked up the pace even more, Sam’s hips being pulled and pushed as Dean desired. Soon, Sam's moans and cries tapered away, breathing the only thing he became capable of as his prostate was hit over and over again.

After what seemed like hours and at the same time only minutes, Dean’s movements slowed and eventually stopped.  Sam let out a soft sob of frustration and bit his bottom lip.  His cock was throbbing angrily, his wrists and hands sore from clutching and straining, his hips were tired and all he wanted was to come.  He moaned softly as he felt a dribble of precome slide down his cock.  

Once again, Dean stretched across the length of Sam’s back, his hands reaching up to undo the ties around Sam’s wrists before wrapping his arms around Sam’s chest and maneuvering him onto the flats of his palms.  Sam sighed at the relief in his muscles, the small change in position pushing the pain away so he could focus completely on the feel of Dean’s pulsiing cock still buried in his ass, stretching and filling him up.  

“Want you to come now,” Dean grunted as he moved back once again to hold Sam’s hips.  

Sam nodded obediently, and gasped when Dean picked up his rhythm as though he’d never stopped.  Panting loudly, Sam tried to let go, to let himself come on just his brother’s cock.  He’d done it so many times, especially when they were like this, Dean controlling Sam, Sam letting him, both of them giving each other so much.  After a few minutes though, Sam could tell it wasn’t going to happen.  His mind was caught in a loop of pleasure and tension, bouncing back and forth, refusing to let him completely relax.

“Dean,” he gasped out desperately, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Without missing a beat, Dean reached around, wrapping Sam’s achingly hard cock in his hand.  Dean stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts, his thumb rolling over the head just enough to make Sam start to lose control.  

“Go on, Sammy,” Dean groaned.  “Wanna feel you come for me.  Wanna see you shoot all over the bed.”

With relief, Sam felt the familiar tingle of his orgasm build in his lower stomach, his balls tightening.  

“Yes,” Sam gasped out just before his whole body seized up, back arching, toes curling, cock pulsing in his brother’s grip.  His vision whited out and his breath stopped completely, everything letting go in an explosion of ecstasy.

Finally able to take a heaving breath, Sam let his head drop down, shuddering when Dean’s hand slid away from his spent cock.

“Fucking,” Dean gritted out.  “Perfect.”

And with that, Dean came.  Hands squeezing Sam’s hips so hard he knew they’d leave marks.  Dean’s hips slamming into Sam, inching him up the bed with the force of their contact.  A long, loud scream muffled by clenched teeth. Sam couldn’t see it, but it was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever experienced.  


	3. Aftercare

Tossing the wet cloth to the corner of the room, Dean slid under the blankets and tugged Sam against him.  He dropped a tender kiss to the top of his brother’s head as Sam moved closer, his arms wrapping around Dean’s waist. 

“Are you alright?”  Dean asked.  

“Yeah,” Sam rasped.  

Dean frowned at the hoarseness in his brother’s voice and looked down, startled to see a tear slide down Sam’s cheek.  Dean’s heart was suddenly in his throat pounding away and blocking his every breath.  They’d done scenes countless times before, more intense than the one they had just shared, and Sam had never cried.  He'd get quiet, yeah.  But it had never lasted long and Dean had never worried.  

“Sammy?” Dean reached down and thumbed away the tear from Sam's face.

Sam shook his head and gave a short, humorless laugh.  

“I don’t know,” Sam answered, his tone truly perplexed.  “I just - I don’t know.  I swear I’m fine.  I’m more than fine.  I’m awesome.”

Dean thought for a moment, his hand absently stroking Sam’s back so softly that it made Sam practically purr with pleasure.  

“Be right back,” Dean suddenly announced.  

Sam sat up, his brow creased as he watched Dean dig through one of the plastic grocery bags strewn across the motel table.  

“Ah ha!”  Dean held his hand up triumphantly, a chocolate bar displayed in his grip.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Dean came back to the bed, handing both items to Sam.

“Eat.  Drink,” Dean ordered.  “You’ll feel better.”

Chuckling, Sam opened the candy bar and ate several bites, sipping water in between as Dean watched every movement he made.  Once Dean seemed satisfied, Sam set both items on the nightstand and slid back down under the blanket, his hand reaching up to nudge Dean next to him.  

Wrapped tightly around each other, Sam nuzzled Dean’s jawline.  

“You okay now?”  Dean asked.  The uncertainty and fear in his voice broke Sam’s heart and he looked up at his brother.

“I’m good, Dean,” he answered.  “I promise.  I was good before too.  I guess that just happens sometimes.  Letting go of tension or something.”

"Is it-" Dean paused and bit his bottom lip before continuing.  "Is it too much?"

"What?"  Sam jerked his head up, eyes wide as he looked at his brother.  "Of course not.  This,"  Sam made a motion between himself and Dean.  "Is not too much.  It's everything else out there that's too much."

Dean bit the corner of his mouth, his expression unconvinced.  Sam sighed and took Dean's hand in his before continuing to explain.

"This.  Us," Sam said.  "It's what let's me deal with all the crap we live through every day.  Me. . . freaking out, or whatever.  That's not you hurting me.  That's you helping me let go of all the shit that piles up in my head."

After a few moments of Sam holding his breath and praying Dean understood what he was trying to say, Dean nodded slowly and gave a small smile before pulling Sam against his chest.  

“Yeah, I get it,” Dean told him.

Sam sighed in relief and let his eyes close, the sound of Dean’s heart beat soothing him to sleep.


End file.
